


Dirty Business

by MelonWing



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bribery, M/M, Only A Little Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, explicit consent is given
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonWing/pseuds/MelonWing
Summary: Grian agreed to be the referee for the first Hermit Wrestling Match. The moment he saw Doc in his tight outfit he should have known in which direction this day would be heading. After all Doc knows how to use a good opportunity when one presents itself.
Relationships: Grian/Doc
Comments: 13
Kudos: 325





	Dirty Business

Grian looked at the message on his communicator in confusion. Ren was asking him to be the referee to some sort of Wrestling match. Something about a cow and them fighting it out and needing a neutral person. Did he even want to know what had led up to this chaos?

But he wasn’t one to pass up an opportunity like that. It sounded weird, sure, but weird on this server more often than not meant tons of fun. Chaos was rather enjoyable around here. He send an answer off to Ren and flew to the shopping district, where he was apparently needed to get into costume.

As he was flying over the island he could already see the ring Ren had constructed and looked at it in appreciation. Ren’s buildings always looked nice and thematically fitting, whether it was a Hippie Camp, a western town or this thing.

“Hey, Ren! You there?”

There was a muffled answer and when Ren walked around the corner Grian had to do a double take. This… This was certainly not what he had expected. He almost felt the need to cover his eyes. Ren was taking this Wrestling business rather serious going by his outfit.

“I’m glad you’re here. The rest will be arriving soon. Here take that and get dressed. Hurry, hurry.”

Grian was still confused, but took the outfit out of Ren’s hand and went away to change. He was glad that his outfit wasn’t as outrageous as Ren’s had been. Sure the pants as well as the shirt were a little tight and almost clinging to his body, but at least he wasn’t as exposed as the rest of them.

When he returned to the ring he had to suppress a giggle at all of the outfits everybody else was wearing. This was honestly getting ridiculous. He didn’t regret his decision to join the madness. As he stepped up to them, taking in their costumes someone else walked up to the group and Grian felt his mouth open on its own accord.

Doc had changed as well and was in a similar outfit to Ren’s. Bare chest, short, very tight pants and oh so many muscles everywhere. Grian couldn’t even decide where exactly to look. 

“Grian… Don’t make anyone think you are not neutral, dude. You can’t be slobbering all over my teammate”, Ren whispered next to him and finally Grian noticed how intensively he had been starring at Doc.

He hurriedly closed his mouth and took a few calming breaths. Luckily nobody except Ren had noticed his reaction. And why was he even having a reaction like that. He had seen Doc’s chest before. That dude was running around with it hanging out most of the time. 

But it had never been… fully exposed and oiled up, shining in the sun and with his broad shoulders and those thighs and… Oh damn he was staring again. He really needed to stop that or somebody else would notice. But he just couldn’t help it. As everyone else got in to the ring, his eyes were always searching for Doc.

“Let’s rrrrumble!”, Grian shouted still looking at Doc, whose eyes widened at his scream, looking back to him with something in his eyes that looked like hunger. Grian was so focused on those eyes his arrow missed the bell completely. The other’s around him were laughing as he apologized and shot another one.

He needed to pay attention now. Don’t look at Doc. He wasn’t even in the ring.

And it worked fine. He got hooked up in the action happening in front of him, just walking around the ring, trying to get out of the fighter’s way and still being able to see enough to judge them. Well… it worked until it was Doc’s turn to drop into the ring. Grian wanted to avert his eyes so badly. But what kind of referee would he be If he didn’t look at the match happening right in front of him?

Then in the middle of the fight, when Doc had just pushed back Jevin against one of the walls, he turned around, looking straight at Grian. A grin appeared on Doc’s face and then he winked and blew a kiss in his direction.  
Grian’s whole face felt hot and he couldn’t help but look away for a few seconds to compose himself. When he looked back again Jevin was out of the ring, having lost against Doc. Grian squinted his eyes. That couldn’t be right. They had been evenly matched just a second ago. There must have been some foul play involved.

Doc looked at him, a shit eating grin on his face that just made him even more suspicious. But Grian couldn’t prove anything and the others up the ring were probably too far away to have seen anything off. So as much as it pained him, he called out Doc’s victory.

Chaos broke out as the rest of Doc’s team jumped down to celebrate their victory. Grumbling a little, Grian walked back over to the tiny shed he had left his clothes in. It was time for him to go back to building. He had just gotten his shirt off, when the door flew open. He turned around in irritation to see Doc who just stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

“Hello there, Mr. Referee. Are you going to leave so soon? You are invited to our celebration, you know? You helped us so much after all.” The way he drawled out the last sentence made Grian suspect some foul play even more.

“You did that on purpose, right? Getting me to look away. You cheated.”

Doc grinned.

“So what if I did? It’s funny how easy it was to fluster you. It wasn’t part of my plans, but the goat takes every opportunity it sees. And it worked so well… I enjoyed seeing you like that.”

Grian felt himself blush at Doc’s comment, looking at him in annoyance.

“I hate you. You just admitted that you guys cheated. What makes you think I won’t just go out to the other team and declare your victory invalid?”, Grian asked.

Doc seemed unimpressed, slowly walking over to him, taking his sweet time to cross the length of the small room. “Well you know, I came here to show you my gratitude. Maybe it would also suffice as a sort of payment for you to keep your pretty mouth shut…”, he said, his voice a low growl and Grian had to swallow. Right as Doc reached him, he got down onto his knees. Grian’s eyes widened and his heart started beating faster. He couldn’t be interpreting that right. His dirty mind was just overreacting. There was no way Doc could be offering… that!

But apparently Doc was. His hands slowly moved up to the hem of Grian’s pants, looking up at him, a questioning expression on his face.

“So, dear referee. Do you accept this form of payment? Otherwise I can leave and we will just pretend it never happened.”

Grian shook his head, then shrugged and finally nodded, which made Doc chuckle.

“Grian… That won’t work. I’m about to blow you. Your consent would really be appreciated.”

Grian felt his whole face going bright red. He couldn’t believe what was happening. Sure, Doc was one hell of an attractive guy, especially in that outfit and he might have fantasised about something like this a few times. But it actually happening? 

“Y-yeah…. Sure… Go on.”, he managed to get out, his voice sounding a little too high for his liking. He could see Doc grin at his answer.

“Well then we have ourselves a deal, Mr. referee, sir”, he growled and his hands finally pulled down Grian’s pants.. “You know… Those tight pants really hid nothing. I’ll have to thank Ren later for getting this a size too small. I wanted to rip them off of you from the moment I saw you.”

Doc licked his lip and Grian could already feel the blood rushing down.

“Eager, aren’t we? Let’s pay you then. I promise to make it worth your while. You won’t regret your decision.”

Doc’s hands were gently caressing the thin fabric of his shorts, eliciting a quiet moan from Grian. And then Doc bend forward, pressing soft kisses to the inner side of Grian’s thighs, slowly, teasingly moving upwards with his kisses until he reached the growing bulge in Grian’s underwear. And then his hot lips pressed against it and even through the fabric Grian could feel the warmth. A tiny mewl left his lips, a tremble running through his whole body. 

Doc chuckled and pulled down the shorts, centimetre by centimetre, taking his sweet time, kissing every part of the newly revealed skin. His cock was finally freed from its now way too tight prison, but Doc ignored it for the time being, continuing on around his private area with soft kisses, but never actually touching it. This torturous speed was turning Grian completely mad with lust. He felt like he was losing his mind.

“Doc can you just…”

And then Doc’s mouth engulfed him. Grian threw his head back, moaning loudly at the sensation. He just couldn’t believe what was happening right now, but he wouldn’t complain. Doc began to slowly move his head back and forth, the warmth sending a tingling sensation through Grian’s whole body. Too soon the mouth left his erection. Grian glanced down, only to look straight into Doc’s eyes, shining with hunger. Doc, who was grinning up at him, showing his sharp teeth.

“You like that?”, he asked and Grian could feel his breath ghosting over the sensitive skin.

“Yeah. I- aaaaah”, Grian moaned when Doc swallowed his cock again mid sentence, taking it as far back into his throat as he possibly could. And then Doc’s tongue began to move against the underside of his dick.

Grian couldn’t help the string of moans and curses that left his mouth as he threw his head back.

“Oh god, Doc… Yes… Please.”

Doc hummed in agreement and the vibration of his throat made Grian’s hip buck forward. He needed more of that sensation. He needed… But Doc’s hand appeared on his hip and held him steady, back pressed against the wall. All he could do was moan helplessly as Doc kept his teasingly slow pace, using his other hand now to caress Grian gently.

“Nnng… Doc! Stop… teasing… And just… ahh. Do something!”

Grian’s complaints only achieved the opposite as Doc moved backwards, Grian’s dick leaving his mouth with an obscene sound he didn’t dare to think about. 

“Oh my, Grian… Who new you could be that pushy? You know… I like to enjoy my meal. I take my time. And you are one heck of a tasty treat.”

Grian trembled at those words. He tried to push forward, but Doc’s hand kept him in place and a whine left his lips. Doc only grinned and gently blew against the tip of Grian’s dick, before slowly, teasingly licking over it. His tongue kept circling the head, before giving the underside a long lick. His fingers were lightly tracing the base of his dick, wandering to his balls and caressing them gently.

“Fu~uck. Doc! Please. Please”, Grian whined, not even sure, what he was begging for. For Doc to keep going, for him to keep on doing that, or for them to go even further. He really didn’t care. All he could think about were those fingers and that tongue giving him sweet pleasure.

His moaning and whimpering grew more and more desperate and finally – finally – Doc’s mouth was back, taking Grian’s erection into his mouth. His tongue was moving swiftly, hitting all the right spots. Grian swore he could see stars behind his now closed eyes. When had he even closed them? He hadn’t noticed doing so at all.

He took a shuddering breath and opened his eyes again to look down at Doc and oh god… He was sure that image would stay with him for the rest of his life. Doc kneeling in front of him, Grian’s cock down his throat and looking up at him out of half closed eyes, clouded with hunger. A surge of lust went trough Grian and his grip on Doc’s hair got even harder, almost possessive.

“Doc… I’m… I’m gonna…”

And instead of heeding his warning and pulling away, Doc just kept bobbing his head back and forth, moving even faster than before. Grian couldn’t take it any more and with a loud scream he came. Out of dazed eyes he looked down at Doc, who slowly pulled back, and then simply swallowed, looking straight into Grian’s eyes. And damn if that wasn’t hot.

Doc’s hand left Grian’s hip and he just slid down the wall, completely out of breath. Doc was grinning at him and about to stand up, but Grian stopped him, grabbing his coat and pulling him forward, smashing their mouth together.   
It was really strange and Grian should be more grossed out at tasting his own cum, but weirdly enough it turned him on even more, knowing what Doc had just done to him. When they pulled apart Doc still had that damned grin on his face.

“Well… Mr. Referee. I think this concludes the match, doesn’t it. And if you ever want to continue this… maybe in a bed were we can take it one step further, let me know. Let’s just say, the goatfather would love to call a pretty thing like you his own.”

Doc slowly stood up, pulling Grian up with him. 

And it was dumb but Grian suddenly felt a little embarrassed at his state of undressing. Hurriedly he pulled up his boxer shorts and turned around to get his clothes on, like he had planned in the first place when he came in here.

“Such a shame… That outfit looked so good on you. That sweater hides just too much of those delicious muscles.”

Grian could feel his whole face burn, which was strange. Considering what they had just done, a simple compliment shouldn’t make him blush, but it did.

“Let’s just go…”, he mumbled, pushing past Doc to get out of the little shed. He stopped in his track only a few steps out, when he saw Ren and Etho sitting nearby in the middle of the ring. They had just been talking and now both looked at him, grinning in amusement. It was obvious that they had heard what had been going on in the shed.

And when Doc stepped through the door a triumphant shout left Etho’s mouth while Ren grumbled in annoyance.

“Told you it was Doc who was boning the referee and not False. Take that!”

Ren’s answer was throwing a diamond block into Etho’s face and grumbling some more.

“You guys…” Doc looked at them in a mixture of amusement and annoyance. “I thought you left.”

“We wanted to… We assumed you and False were gone already. We thought we’d clean the ring, before we joined the party, you know. Be good guys and everything, but then,” Ren paused, smirking again, “We heard our dear referee getting some. Nice voice by the way, Grian. Never thought you had it in you, my man.” Grian wanted to hide his face or crawl into a hole and disappear. His whole face felt like it was on fire. “And there was really only two possible options after we cheated in that match. I just didn’t think the goatfather would do the dirty business himself.”

Doc glanced over at Grian and licked his lips.

“Well, you know, Ren. I really happen to like this dirty business a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write porn. This was an interesting experience and a challenge for me. I hope you liked it.


End file.
